deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
North Korean Special Operations Force
Ji Jay Kim Thomas Rix }} "It was drilled into our heads that the North Korean Special Forces are very well trained and they're very disciplined. Their loyalty is to the extreme." -Ji Jay Kim, former South Korean Marine The North Korean Special Operations Force, extremist super-commandos poised to launch a communist invasion of South Korea. vs. the US Army Rangers, America's premier light infantry division, who would lead America's massive counter-attack. Stats *Height - 5'6" *Weight - 135 lbs *Age - 27 *Symbol- North Korean star History The North Korean Special Operations Forces (SOF) are specially trained and equipped military units tailored to perform military, political, and psychological operations. Although it is unknown when they were first officially formed, their first known operations came on October 30, 1968, when Maritime commandos landed on beaches in South Korea and after a series of battles, retreated back to North Korea. Their missions are to breach the fixed defenses of South Korea, to create a "second front" behind the enemy's rear, and to conduct battlefield and strategic reconnaissance. There are about 200,000 soldiers in the North Korean SOF, making it the largest special operations group in the world. Due to the secretive and totalitarian military environment of North Korea, little is known about North Korea and their armies other than their skill, size and discipline. Their strongest asset is that they are mentally brainwashed by propaganda, insanely willing to submit themselves to execution for failure. The Fall of the Soviet Union in 1991 led North Korea into desperate times; as the USSR was vital in providing North Korea with resources. The 90s would see North Korea invest into nuclear weapons; with an infamous missile test in 1993 that led to economic sanctions. On July 8, 1994 Kim Il-sung died and was replaced by his son Kim Jong-il. This sudden power-vacuum combined with the political isolation led to a famine that killed an estimated 3.5 million North Koreans. This famine still affects North Korea today. On October 9, 2006; North Korea tested its first successful nuclear bomb. While this bomb was relatively small, this sparked fear and outrage across the international community. This has led to a series of international sanctions against the nation. North Korea has justified these nuclear weapons by claiming that they are for defense against a US led invasion. However North Korea has also threaten to use these weapons aggressively and offensively. On July 4, 2017; North Korea launched a missile capable of reaching the USA. This began a period of tension dubbed the 'Korean Missile Crisis' (due to having similarities to the Cuban Missile Crisis). While this missile is not designed to be a nuclear ICBM; it was still a successful prototype. North Korea made a series of new threats and acts of aggression; threatening to also attack Australia, Guam and launching two missiles directly over Japan. New sanctions have been launched against North Korea; with some of North Korea's allies (including China) participating in the sanctions. There are reports of a new famine erupting within North Korea, with the military stealing from its own farmers to survive. https://www.yahoo.com/news/hungry-north-korean-soldiers-apos-043511033.html There are also reports of possible civil unrest within North Korea in response to the famine. https://www.yahoo.com/news/north-korea-steps-security-around-093656852.html On September 3, 2017; North Korea claimed to have detonated their first Hydrogen Bomb with an estimated explosive yield of 50-120 kilotons. In October of 2017, in response to US led military drills, North Korea has made offers to halt further nuclear research in exchange for an end to the drills. While both sides continue saber-rattling; diplomatic talks are currently happening... 2018 saw significant diplomatic negotiations between the two Koreas; with North Korea allegedly demolishing several military outposts on the DMZ in late fall. Weapons X-Factors *Discipline: 88 *Terrain Familiarity: 88 (the simulation takes place in the Korean Peninsula, where the North Koreans had the advantage) *Extremism: 90 (their highly extremist nature and qualities such as they don't care who they kill with their landmines, they are willing to submit themselves to their own executions for their mission failures etc.) *Psych Warfare: 86 (They uses landmines and are willing to use war crimes and extreme measures in a war. The North Korean's cult of personality shows how they mentally control their own people. They do not care if civilians get caught in the crossfire during their operations in South Korea.) *Operational Experience: 78 (they only focus on their home turf, the Korean Peninsula, which is their own kind of terrain, and the simulation takes place there) *Hand-to-Hand Combat: 81 (Hapkido-Taekwondo Hybrid) Simulated Battle NKSOF Rangers North Korea has invaded the South again after more than 50 years, and the United States has launched a counter-attack. Somewhere along the Korean Peninsula, a group of 5 U.S. Army Rangers are getting set to raid a Korean occupied facility, largely resembling a factory. The Ranger sniper separates himself from the group and sets up his SR-25 rifle, surveying the area. He soon finds the enemy sniper and his spotter on a ledge, and a patrolling soldier further down. The Ranger takes aim and takes out the sniper and the patrolling soldier. he sniper quickly vacates the area, hauling away the sniper rifle while the Korean spotter crawls to avoid any further engagement and takes his AKM assault rifle. Meanwhile, the Ranger group marches slowly up a drainage ditch when one ranger trips a box land mine, sending him flying. Hearing the commotion, two Korean Special Ops emerge from a doorway and start firing at the Rangers. The injured Ranger calls for help while another Ranger braves the shots and attempts to pull the downed man to safety. Soon, the Korean from the roof fires his PSL, cutting down the Ranger. The downed Ranger soon succumbs to the blood loss from his injured leg. Both sides continue to fire on each other until all three Koreans fall back into the facility, and the Rangers soon follow. Back inside, the Korean leader gestures to his friend to ambush them from the stairs while he goes on ahead. Two Rangers follow them into the building and are met with assault rifle fire. The Rangers waste no time and quickly kill the attacker, sending him over the railing. Meanwhile, the Ranger sniper comes to another part of the facility and whips off his backpack. A nearby NKSOF hears the commotion and goes to investigate. The sniper finishes rigging up a Claymore land mine, but is stopped dead in his tracks by the SOF's rifle fire. The intruding soldier walks up to confirm his kill, but the sniper presses the detonator. He is killed by the mine's explosion while the Korean is flung into the air and killed by the deadly shrapnel. Back inside the facility, both of the remaining Rangers are searching for the Korean leader. While cleverly hidden in the shadows, the Korean leader kills one of the Rangers when he comes too close. The Korean leader fires off one last round at the Ranger leader before realizing his gun is out of ammunition. The Korean leader runs for the stairs as the Ranger leader spots him and takes a shot at him. The Korean leader sets his rifle down under cover from the stairs and continues his escape, while the cautious Ranger leader makes his way after him. The Korean leader sets himself hidden behind a wall and waits for the Ranger leader. The Ranger leader soon gets within range of the Korean leader as he tries to wrest his M4 away from him. The Ranger leader fights back and hits him across the face with the rifle. The Korean leader attacks with a spinning hook kick which spins the Ranger leader around and to his knees. The Korean leader tries to choke him from behind, but the Ranger leader flips him over his shoulder. Before he can do anything, the Korean leader kicks him in the head, knocking him down. The Korean leader gets to his feet as the Ranger leader does the same and tries to kick the M4 away from his hands. The Korean leader manages to hold down the rifle, but the Ranger leader counters with a head butt. The Ranger leader stomps at the Korean leader to keep his distance and fires a rifle round into him, and the Korean leader drops dead. The Ranger leader turns to the camera, raising his fist and shouts "Rangers lead the way!" in victory. Expert's Opinion The Special Operations Force's defeat was credited to the Ranger's superior Operations experience, fighting in multiple theaters across the world, and the overwhelming effectiveness of the Claymore mine. Trivia *North Korea is considered by the Freedom Assembly to have the worst record of human rights of any country today. *The North Korean armed forces accounts for 40% of their population, having nearly 9.5 military personnel (1.1 million active soldiers and 8 million in reserve). Both men and women have a mandatory 10 year conscription (starting at age 17). 23% of GDP goes to military budget (the highest per captia rate in the world). *NKSOF is obviously the most unknown warrior on Deadliest Warrior, they only engaged in skirmishes against South Korea and allies and their nation is so heavily censored that even the CIA has little knowledge of the North Korean military. *Charles Joh, one of the NKSOF experts, is an ex Navy SEAL. *A video that wasn't shown in the episode shows Machowicz discussing with the Ranger/NKSOF specialists about the results of North Korea invading and the US/South Korean response. **Invasion: Thomas Rix details that the North Korean military would use a surprise attack, including amphibious landings along the South Korean coastline using high-speed boats to land troops. These boats would insert troops undetected along the coastal inlands, conquering Kwangju, Pusan and Taejun before the South Korean Army could respond. H-Hour would begin with a massive artillery barrage on US/SK forces on the DMZ and Seoul, the SK capital, and surrounding military bases. The NKPA would then send their men and equipment through tunnels into the South, hitting airbases, securing the railroads and conquering Seoul, the political and military center of South Korea. The North Korean "People's" Army would then attack and conquer all over the South, followed by airborne troops, which the SOF did have a division for. **American Counter-Attack ***Scenario 1: This would involve combat parachute assault, mostly starting in Pusan. The Army Rangers would need to secure key terrain such as mountain passes, for the heavy armor to make it's way up, tunnels and bridges over main rivers. More airborne Ranger divisions would fly in over Taejun and Seoul to hold chokepoints. The Rangers would bring in their sniper teams, taking out NK commanders and taking out weapons systems. The armored divisions would then land on Pusan beaches and engage the enemy. ***Scenario 2: The Army Rangers' task in this scenario would be to secure a port of entry, similar to D-Day of 1944. The Rangers would secure Yangyang as a port of entry, pouring troops inland en masse. The troops would then spread out and move further inland, cutting off the North Korean troops. **Scenario 3: Finish off North Korea ***The North Korean Army has been crushed and forced out of the South but still holds their pre-war borders. North Korea will then most likely start to use the nuclear weapons they claim to possess, for there is nothing for them to lose (and the North Korean government possibly has a Hitler personality in a "we'll take them with us" as they are defeated). The US would need to secure the WMD sites. The US Army Rangers would be flown in, parachuting over these sites to secure them. Then the US military would then move on Pyongyang, the NK capital, conquer it and arrest/kill Kim Jung-un and his cabinet. *This battle is the first to be set up in a specific geographic location, the Korean Peninsula along the coast of North Korea. This also makes it the first battle to be set in a location that gives one of the warriors an advantage over the other, since the NKSOF are fighting on their own turf. *This is considerably a very close match-up with a difference of 6 battles between the two armies. It is the closest match up in the history of Deadliest Warrior. *Ironically, despite the NKSOF expert using considerably less ammo with the AKM than the expert of the US Army Rangers did with the M4, in the sim, the last NKSOF member ran out of ammo for his AKM and the last US Army Rangers member did not with the M4. Category:Season 3 Category:Warriors Category:Communist Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Special Forces Units Category:Surviving Modern Warriors Category:Defeated Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Modern Asian Warriors Category:Enemies of the USA Category:Enemies of NATO Category:Conquerors